


By Moonlight

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Series: Gigolas Fanart [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Hair Braiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Gigolas Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857472
Comments: 33
Kudos: 183
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).




End file.
